Rangers Gone Psycho
'''Rangers Gone Psycho '''is the thirty-first episode of Power Rangers in Space. It features the debut of Astronema's evil Psycho Rangers. Synopsis The Power Rangers' day begins with a battle against an unnamed Owl Monster, who grows up and it's intermediately destroyed by the Astro Megazord. Back on the Astro Megaship, Andros remembers the short times spent with Karone before she was reprogrammed back into Astronema, Ashley gleefully approaches Andros and suggests that everyone should head to Earth and take a break from Space. While eating at the Surf Spot, the Rangers hear their communicators and proceed to leave, but they realize that the sound they heard is coming from little Mandy's computer device called a Copernicus 2000. Mandy reveals that it's the hottest thing in Angel Grove. The Rangers go back to their meal only to see a news report of destruction downtown. The Power Rangers are seen to already be on the scene, The "Power Rangers" awkwardly agree to an interview with the reporter that ends in a shower of shots from their Astro Blasters. The real Power Rangers show up and watch the news crew run away, frightened. The fake Red Ranger then reveals that they are not Power Rangers, they are the Psycho Rangers. Zhane, the Silver Ranger, shows up and the Psychos retreat for the moment. After a short meeting with Astronema, the Psychos return to Earth to mercilessly hunt down the Rangers. The Psychos use the Rangers' communicator sound to track them, but end up attacking random civilians because of that new computer device. When the Rangers hear about the attacks, T.J. warns Zhane but in reality has unknowingly set Zhane up to be snatched by the Psychos. Zhane is tied up and held at the old library. The Rangers get to the library but need a distraction for the Psychos so that they are not heard morphing. The Psychos take the bait and also show that they can run very fast. The Psychos' speed allows them to catch up to the Rangers' MegaTank decoy. Irritated by the decoy, the Psychos quickly descend on the Rangers before they are able to reach Zhane. The Psychos release their irritation by severely thrashing the Power Rangers. Just as the Psychos are about to destroy the Power Rangers, they are mysteriously teleported away. Even though the Psychos left the scene, they still left their mark on the Power Rangers. Having freed himself, Zhane quickly rushes to the side of his friends. Irritated once more, the Psychos quickly confront Astronema and demand to know why they were halted from destroying the Rangers. Astronema puts the Psychos in check and reminds them of who wears the pants on the Dark Fortress. Once the Psychos leave, Astronema reveals to Ecliptor that the Psychos get their power by draining it from Dark Specter. She goes on further to reveal that she seeks to use the Psychos to destroy the Power Rangers and Dark Specter. Cast *Christopher Khayman Lee as Andros (Red Space Ranger) *Selwyn Ward as TJ Johnson (Blue Space Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Black Space Ranger) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Space Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Space Ranger) *Justin Nimmo as Zhane (Silver Space Ranger) *Melody Perkins as Astronema *Christopher Cho as Dark Specter (voice) *Walter Lang as Ecliptor (voice) *Patrick David as Psycho Red (voice) *Vicki Davis as Psycho Pink (voice) *Michael Maize as Psycho Black (voice) *Kamera Walton as Psycho Yellow (voice) *Wally Wingert as Psycho Blue (voice) VHS/DVD releases * "Rangers Gone Psycho" was released on Power Rangers In Space (VHS). The fight with the Owl Monster wasn't included. Notes *This is one of the few times in PR history that we get to see extensive battle damage on the suits. Errors *In the initial fight with the Psycho Rangers, Andros gets kicked through an open doorway but hits the ground among a spray of glass. *Zhane's Digomorpher look just like a normal cell phone so there is no reason why he had to use his phone on a secretive area. See Also (Owl Monster fight footage) (Psycho Rangers fight footage) Category:In Space Category:Episode